yandere_simulator_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Hachiro Ono
Hachiro Ono is a fanon student attending Akademi High School, created by RMchu. __TOC__ Appearance Hachiro has naturally black hair that has been dyed and bleached countless times, but eventually he just dyed it black because of his mother's complaining about his weird hair. His hair is so messy that you would think he's never touched a comb in his life, and you would be pretty much right. He has a piercing in his right ear, and he only has one earring for it, so he never takes it out. His eyes are naturally dark brown, but he wears blue contacts instead of glasses because Namiko said he looks weird in glasses and he wants her to like him. Hachiro looks way younger than he really is, but not in a complimentary way, like he literally looks 12. Outside of school, he wears either a T-shirt and jeans or a hoodie and jeans. Personality * Energetic, almost obnoxious * Ambitious photographer * Carries a camera everywhere * Annoys people without realizing it * Really likes puns * Has 12 followers on twitter and is proud * Loves gaming but is absolutely terrible at it * Constantly annoys his 7 little brothers mercilessly * Quite agile because he dodges his brothers' throwing of various objects on a daily basis * Has many crushes on anime characters * Tired most of the time after school because of his brothers constantly fighting History When Hachiro was born, his parents were originally planning to have only a few kids, but then after a few months they realized that "Hachiro" meant "eighth son" and thought "well, we can't change his name so screw it". So, being the very interesting people that they are, they decided to have 7 more children who all turned out to be boys, so that Hachiro was the "eighth son" (he was really the first son but no one questions it). The downside to having 7 very energetic children in one house (who are also siblings) is that they fight. A lot. Even the usually quiet ones are part of the bickering that goes on 25/7, 365 days a year. By that time, Hachiro's parents had given up on trying to control them, so they just lets them do whatever, and their father is at work most of the day, and their mother is oftentimes out of the house grocery shopping or doing whatever tired moms do. Because of being the firstborn child, Hachiro is the one who is expected to take care of them, but really most of the time he just microwaves them frozen food and stays in his room. Relationships Namiko Katayama They are best friends and have been since year 7, when Hachiro dropped his chicken nuggets while walking home from school and Namiko helped him pick them up, thus earning him the nickname Chicken Nugget. (Only Namiko calls him that, everyone else calls him Chi or just Hachiro) They became friends quickly despite their strange first encounter, and they realized they had many things in common like their music taste, love for gaming (except she was actually decent at it), and favorite animes. In the middle of year 8, he developed a pretty huge crush on her. He tried dropping hints but she is so oblivious that he has almost given up completely. For all he knows, she might not be oblivious at all and is just putting him in the teenager equivalent of hell, aka the Friendzone™. These thoughts haunt him on a daily basis and, after he tried to tell someone about his struggles, his hopelessness turned into endless teasing material for his brothers to use against him. (More people coming soon bc im tired right now) (You can add your ocs here if you want) Category:OCs Category:Males Category:Social Coward Category:Students Category:Photography Club Category:3rd Years